


The eyes of them

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: I would like to believe are the after events of `V for vendetta`





	The eyes of them

It had been a few years since parliament was blown up by some terrorist guy, since then no one had seen hide nor hair of the high chancellor or any of the members of parliament, seems this act of violence really did make a difference. After that, that girl Evey, who was with the terrorist was never talked about again, seemed there only suspect was now dead.  
Since the high chancellor came into power, I lost all interest in politics and found it best just to keep my head down, I’d get up, go to work, come home and look up on any latest local news, most of the time it was stuff like the finger men arresting people and rumours about the terrorist known as V. I remember the first time that V made himself known, London called it a message of hate, I called a message of truth, all though I think most of London thought that, but still, I can remember watching the massive crowd of people marching through London, I`m ashamed I wasn’t there.

 

Ever since then, I have been making this small shrine in an empty flat nearby, I had been buying these little ornaments like dogs, cats and floral pieces for those kids who died and the others who thought for our freedom. One night I was on my way to the flat with my latest item, one of the rumours that had been spread about on V was that he died surrounded by scarlet carson`s, I hadn’t heard of one before and when I tried to look them up online to buy some seeds, I couldn’t find them anywhere, it seemed they were just a story now, taken away like most things in my life. I had managed to find an ornament of a scarlet carson in a small shop, it was so beautiful, it may be small, but it might have been the only one left in this rubble of a world.  
As I was making my way up the flight of stairs, I swore I could hear footsteps from the flat, as far as I was aware of, not even squatters lived here, and this place is old and worn, I don’t come here that often because I`m afraid the floors will fall apart beneath me feet. I don’t have a key for the flat because I don’t see the point in it, who would steal from a shrine? , It hurts to think about it, I had managed to get the light fixed in the flat so I knew where I was going, it also helped me to find the holes and mouse gunk on the floor, I was now standing few feet from the shrine, and as I relit the candles around the shrine I made a quick scan at the ornaments to make sure they were all there, all and a counted as usual, things seemed to be going fine as I put the scarlet ornament near the front of the shrine as a symbol of leadership, I noticed the light in the flat begin to flicker slowly, then creaking sounds began to echo around the room, I felt my chest begin to tighten in fear, I wasn’t ready to fight someone.  
I stood up and backed up against the shrine so I could get a full scale view of the room, I could feel flickers of heat against my back, but it did nothing to calm my nerves, the lights continued to flicker, the creaks grew louder, someone else was here,  
`Hello? , who`s there? ` nothing, no one replied, I hoped I was hearing things, just my mind playing tricks on me, but I was wrong, I knew someone else was here, I stepped forward more, I ignored the groaning and creaking under my feet,  
`There`s nothing worth stealing here, unless you plan to steal from the dead` a figured stepped into view in the doorway, it was a man clad in black, and wearing, a guy Fawkes mask, no, it couldn’t be,  
`At last we meet` I gasped in shock as I tumbled backwards, my mind fought to ignore the truth, he was real, standing right in front of me, but then time caught up with me, my feet fell before me as the flooring beneath me feet fell away, I screamed as I was almost swallowed up by the floor, but I held my hands out and grabbed onto the floor before I fell in, I struggled to hold on as he came closer to me,  
`Don’t move, remain still, I will come and help you`  
`How? , how can you be here? , you died years ago` he was slowly coming closer towards me, I was so scared that I was going to fall through that I almost froze completely,  
`My last trick, after what Evey, said to me, I knew that I couldn’t leave, I had to make sure that my idea, my dreams came true` he was now within reaching distant, he crouched down and held out his hand, I was too scared to let go of the floor, made no attempt to grab his hand,  
`I promise no harm will come to you, trust me` his hand was almost touching mind, I had no choice, in a flash I grabbed hold of his hand and he helped to pull me up, I breathed a sigh of relief as we stepped away from the hole in the floor,  
`Thank you, I thought I was going to leave this place for a moment`  
`If I haven’t had seen you earlier entering this building, you might have not been found , It seems I need no introduction, but it is a pleasure to meet you all the same, my name is V` he bowed his head forward and held out is hand, I took it gladly,  
`I`m Sarah, I still can’t believe it’s you, it’s been what 5 years, what happened all those years ago? ` my mind was racing, I`m talking to him, V, the man who gave us back our freedom, but he turned away and focused on the shrine, I went and stood next to him,  
`I died, and became something more powerful, something to be shared and not kept inside alone, a choice to be given to everyone, a choice of freedom, and the chance of a memory to be loved and cherished` he seemed to be looking at the ornaments, but I thought for a moment, was he really happy with his outcome,  
`It wasn’t your fault, you can`t save everyone, no matter how much you try` I thought about my family, they were all gone, it was just me,  
`I know, still, its people like you Sarah, keeping the memory alive` was I really, or was I just prolonging there pain, V then turned round to face me, he cupped my face in his hands, I looked into his face, and saw emptiness,  
`Never forget who they are, who you are, and what you have become, remember that Sarah, never let that love go` I felt the eyes of the children staring from the ornaments, my heart full of them,  
`Never`.


End file.
